Velsa Shigake, The Emperor of the Moon
Verilas Shigake and his companion Zhea Shigake are fraccion to the 6th Espada, Crepusculo Puma. They are the 13th Arrancar. Appearance Verilas: Stands about 6'11 non-resurreccion, rather toned and defined features. He has about neck length straight white hair with a very pure green eye color. He tends to wear a black trench coat with cargo pants and black combat boots. His hole lies over his heart and his mask is half of his face, it looks like that of a tiger, with two fangs coming from his mouth and two vent-like holes over his eye enabling him to still see. Zhea: Stands about 6'5 non-resurreccion, somewhat toned, and defined features. Her skin is slightly tanner than Verilas' skin. She posesses many similar features to Verilas in that her hair is the same length and color and her hole is in the exact same spot. Zhea's mask is nearly the same as her counterparts, however it is on the opposite side of her face and the fangs is serrated. Zhea wears a white-fur lined jacket with blue jeans and work boots. Personality, Zanpakuto, and Stats/Perks. Verilas: Rather quiet at times, and very observant. Rather educated and quick to react, he knows what to say and when to say it. He is rather straight to the point but sometimes forgets and is corrected by Zhea often. He holds some respect for his superiors, and the same goes for his inferiors; however the way any being acts towards him ultimately dictates the amount of respect they recieve. He is very defensive of Zhea. Verilas and Zhea take great interest in hunting hollows and observing the 'nature' of Hueco Mundo. Zhea: Often stays close to Verilas, she can often be seen holding on to his arm or holding hands with him. She is a very solemn individual who tends to trust only Verilas and as such generally prefers only his immediate presence. She appears very warm-hearted and sincere, always sure to greet anyone with a smile or a nod, but rarely prefers to talk. She is very educated and often corrects Verilas when he makes a mistake or forgets to say something. Underneath she is very cold but very wise, which tends to show during combat. She is very defensive of Verilas. Zanpakuto Espiretus Indomitos (Untamed Spirits): Verilas' Zanpakuto looks like an older rifle of sorts that he keeps on his back in it's holder. It has a bayonette on the end and has many defined carvings representing different spiritual animals. Verdaderos Instintos (True Instincts): Zhea's Zanpakuto is a large, semi-curved serrated katana that she keeps in a sheath on her back. The handle is a black cloth wrapping and the tsuba is very sharp rigid points coming out of it in all directions. The blade is etched with many symbols in japanese. Soul-switch enable Zhea and Verilas to exchange zanpakutos for the duration of a battle, reversing their roles for the time being. Verilas will become the physical aspect, and Zhea will become the ranged aspect. This means he cannot fire ceros, but has untapped access to Zhea's abilities and zanpakuto, allowing him to become a very offensive threat. Zhea is now able to fire ceros from the rifle and crossbows, and has untapped access to Verilas' abilities and zanpakuto. Resurreccion Dar Rienda Suelta! (Let loose) (untamed spirits): Verilas' rifle turns into two modern-esque crossbows strapped to his forearms. His hair has been styled to cover one eye and his mask now covers all of his face, except his eyes. He bears two large fangs now as well. His armor changes into leather armor with a bear pelt draped over the shoulders and down the back, with the head serving as a hood. Verilas now has bone-like legguards and armguards, as well as a very defined chest-plate. The armguards have two claw-like projections extending into Verilas' palms if need be, enabling close combat. In his release stage, he stands roughly 7'4 and appears more muscular and rugged, making him able to take more hits and strike slightly harder. The carvings on his bone armor represents fire. A Tus Raices! (To your roots) (True Instincts): Zhea's Katana turns into two dual-weilded scarlet colored swords, that she keeps on her back when not fighting. Her clothing is now black plated armor with a wolf pelt draped over the shoulders and going down the back, with the head serving as a hood much like Verilas' bear pelt, but smaller due to her build. Her mask and hair is exactly like Verilas', except she has red streaks in her hair. Her fangs are longer and more sharp than my own. She becomes more defined and tiger-like, enabling her to call upon her natural stealth, going invisible for short periods of time. Her strikes leave a burning aftermark, and her reiatsu appears to be burning like a fire would. Zhea now stands roughly 6'8. The burnt aftermark does not burn unless the opponents Reiatsu is of a much lesser or equal amount. Zhea activating resurreccion instead of Verilas immediately triggers Ability 3, allowing Verilas or Zhea to use En Las Sombras, which allows them to meld with the shadows, allowing them to become unseen and strike from nearly anywhere. Segunda Etapa: Not yet revealed/ Not yet achieved. Abilities Zhea is able to use resurreccion on her own, activating Verilas as well. She also have an untapped power to use both abilities 2+3 without the presence of Verilas, albeit on a smaller power scale. Thundering Barrage: Verilas fires off a numerous amount of Cero de Relampago towards his opponent in a sort of spray-and-pray manuever, except he does have some control over the direction of his shots. Cero de Relampago attempts to paralyze his opponent(s), but not directly explode. The power of Cero de Relampago is designed to release it's reiatsu into the bones of the opponent, causing the joints to stiffen and the muscles to contract. During the barrage, he has control over his own movements, his firing angle, his cero speed, and his cero power. Slice and Dice: Zhea is embodied with her true instincts, her eyes begin letting off a red flame-like reiatsu and her swords begin letting of flames. Her speed and strength increase tremendously for the duration, enabling her to attack in crazed flurries of teeth and blade. She will relentlessly sonido while using this ability to stay on top of her opponent at all times and to cause confusion. Together as One, Together we Fight: Zhea and Verilas undergo a process of soul linking in which they now both have a crossbow and a scarlet blade, rather than two of one. Their fangs become sharper and enable them to rip and tear more efficiently with them. Due to their souls linking, they can both call upon their instincts, letting them go invisible, leap far distances, or let loose a crippling bite or strike. This ability can be used quickly and efficiently, making it their primary assassination ability. Both Verilas' and Zhea's eyes let off a red burning flame-like reiatsu for the duration. Cero Cero de Fuera: Burning or Flaming Cero. The cero is a red smoldering mass that is fired like a normal cero, either via the palms or the crossbows/rifle. at any time, Verilas can fire a cero from his mouth, but prefers not to. Cero de Fuera, Azules: Blue Flame Cero. The cero is a blue, churning, blood-like reiatsu that when fired, looks like a liquid bolt. The Cero de Fuera Azules can be used to not only damage enemies but heal minors wounds. When an opponent is struck with the cero, the reiatsu seeps deep into the wounds, causing a constant almost blinding burn sensation. Cero de Fuera, Verde: Green Flame Cero. The cero is a dark forest-green, earth like reiatsu that looks like a small cannonball when fired. Verilas stomps the ground, causing a small area to erupt with green reiatsu, allowing him to form the cero. The cero strikes hard and is designed to crush bones and damage the body severely instead of explode, the strikes leave a blinding fire-like burning pain wherever they hit, and depending on the severity of the hit. Cero de Fuera, Blanco: White-flame Cero. The cero is a blinding white color, created from the very air itself, it has a large blast radius and can only be fired in staggered intervals, as it requires alot of reiatsu. The power from Cero de Fuera, Blanco is designed to blind and incapacitate opponents temporarily. Cero de Relampago is exclusive to Thundering Barrage, it is a green arrow-like cero designed to paralyze the body temporarily. By absorbing the essense of particular objects/knowledge, Verilas can learn new ways to bend/create ceros, allowing him to become a very versatile opponent. Stats Attack: 30 Defense: 70 Reiatsu: 80 Speed: 100 Reiryoku: 60 Split Stats Attack: 30 Defense: 50 Reiatsu: 60 Speed: 130 Reiryoku: 50 *Due to Zhea and Verilas sharing a soul, if they were to be severly injured or separated, the other would experience a lesser power, Zhea has opposite stats to me, meaning her attack profficiency is at the level of my Reiatsu/Reiryoku, unless under the effect of a soul switch, in which I gain profficient attack stats, and Zhea gains my profficient Reiatsu/Reiryoku stats.* Perks Zanpakuto: 10 Hakuda: 5 Hoho: 10 Kido/Cero: 15 Perks: Cero Oscuras Soul-switch perks Zanpakuto: 15 Hakuda: 11 Hoho: 12 Kido/Cero: 2 Perks: Ikkotsu